custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrofex
'''Pyrofex '''was a founding member of the Blackfire Knights and one of Nocturnus' lieutenants in the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe. History Early Life Little is known about Pyrofex's life prior to joining the Blackfire Knights. In addition, his species remains unknown. When Mata Nui's mind began to collapse during The Shattering, Toa Jovan and his team where sent to retrieve the Mask of Life, they were unable to succeed, and Mata Nui died. As the Matoran Universe began to fall apart, a Great Being known as Hara Vel, who had been studying the universe and its inhabitants, decided to intervene, replacing Mata Nui in the Mata Nui Robot. She also brought with her three Toa, Nahrma, a Toa of Lightning, Cadun, a Toa of Air, and Noctus, a Toa of Fire, that she had created from Energized Protodermis. Soon after Hara Vel's arrival in the Matoran Universe, Syverr founded a small mercenary band, and began to sell his services to minor warlords and the Barraki. Pyrofex was among the first members of the group, and became its third in command, after Xithax. The Fall Hara Vel governed the Matoran Universe for about 1,000 years, with the vast majority of its denizens unaware of the change. During this time, Noctus began to gather a small group of elite warriors called the Blackfire Knights, after recruiting Syverr as the first member of the group, followed by Xithax and Pyrofex. Then, suddenly, Noctus, after more than 1,000 years of serving Vel, lured Cadun to his death, before killing Nahrma and obliterated the Mata Nui Robot's head, killing Hara Vel and thousands of other beings. Post-Fall During the catastrophe, Karda Nui detonated, killing all but nine of the Matoran inhabiting the core, and infusing those nine with huge amounts of power. They became living ideals, as the Avatars. They fled the wrecked Robot, and began to shepherd the surviving Matoran onto the Robot's chest, where they began to build settlements and recover from the devastation wrought by Noctus. The Toa continued to guard the Matoran, and the Avatars governed the Matoran and stabilized their society. The First Abyssal Invasion After the Mata Nui Robot's collapse, Pyrofex remained trapped in the Robot, in what became known as the Abyss, slowly being mutated by the mutagenic seawater leaking in. After final preparations were completed, Noctus, renamed Nocturnus, with the Blackfire Knights at his side led a massive attack upon the surface, beginning the First Abyssal Invasion. At first, the Demonic Army achieved massive success, but soon the Avatars were able to rally their defenses and lure the bulk of the uncoordinated Demonic army into a trap and trapped Nocturnus' soul inside a obelisk of obsidian, with only a few Demons, Pyrofex included, escaping. After the Demonic defeat, the Avatar of Life created the Sentinels of Light to watch over the Matoran in the event that the avatars were defeated. The First Era of Peace During the First Era of Peace, Pyrofex worked to expand the Demonic army, and trained the few new recruits for the Blackfire Knights. The Shadow War As the Shadow War raged on the surface, Pyrofex continued with his training and largely took over Syverr's duties in the Blackfire Knights, due to the latters extensive scientific work. During this time, Syverr discovered that the Obelisk Nocturnus was entombed in could be broken if, when the Avatars were sufficiently weakened, the Obelisk was hit with a concentrated blast of Shadow energy. At the end of the Shadow War, Syverr was able to free Nocturnus, and renew the battle against the Avatars. The Second Abyssal Invasion As the Second Abyssal Invasion began, Nocturnus, recently freed by Syverr, led the Demons in a second attack on the surface. Soon after the beginning of the invasion, Asceli, leader of the Sentinels of Light, attempted to kill Syverr, but was forced to flee after the intervention on Pyrofex. As the Second Abyssal invasion progressed, the Demonic forces pushed back the Avatars' troops, leading to a climactic battle at the gates of Nehriim. During the fighting, Pyrofex killed the Avatar of Pride, and Demonic victory seemed assured. As the battle progressed, only the Avatars of Life, Death, and Courage were left alive, and they were forced to mount a last attempt to defeat Nocturnus. The Avatars of Death and Life combined their life energies to trap the Demons and Nocturnus in a pocket demension, while the Avatar of Courage sacrificed himself to by them time to complete the ritual. Personality Pyrofex was a cunning and intelligent being, and was a capable strategist. He was also the most evasive of the Blackfire Knights' leaders, utilizing the more mobile Demonic soldiers in battle. Pyrofex was also noticeably resentful of Nocturnus' leadership, and constantly stated that he would be a better leader of the Demons, but never to Nocturnus' face. He was generally rude and short tempered when around others, and only seemed to feel free in battle. He possessed an abrasive personality, and was avoided by his subordinates unless they had to speak to him. Despite this, Pyrofex was an excellent leader in combat. Abilities and Traits Pyrofex was a highly skilled melee combatant, constantly moving about in battle and positioning himself in a more advantageous position. Pyrofex primarily used his sharp claws in melee combat, occasionally supplementing his slashing blows with powerful kicks. In addition, Pyrofex possessed the ability to launch fireballs from his hands, similarly to a Toa of Fire, despite his lack of elemental energy. Pyrofex was protected by a light but durable armor of an unknown, black alloy. He was also highly resistant to extreme heat and fire. It is unknown whether this was due to his armor, or a natural ability of Pyrofex's. Trivia * DarkStalker719 was inspired to build Pyrofex when he first saw Jeynah, as featured creation, on the wiki's main page, and resolved to make Pyrofex completely custom, similarly to the Toa of Lightning. * Pyrofex is DarkStalker719's second favorite Blackfire Knight, after Xithax. Forms See also *Gallery:Pyrofex Category:Demon (DarkStalker719) Category:Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe